Shipping packages typically involves moving the packages to different locations in a shipping warehouse in preparation for the packages being loaded onto trucks. Although some of the package movement throughout the warehouse can be automated, much of the sorting is performed by humans. For example, an item sortation machine may sort packages into different bins or containers but a worker (also referred to as an associate) in the warehouse retrieves those containers to build a pallet, place the container on a conveyor, move the container onto a forklift, and the like.